Modest Lust
by fo44nd
Summary: Jane is on holiday before she starts her new job as the youngest detective of BPD's homicide division. Something happens that brings a mysterious stranger into her life. Read to find out if these two women can come together in difficult circumstances. Rizzles, slightly AU. Will follow the format of my other Lust stories. M for sexy times. I do not own R&I, just having fun.
1. Modest Lust

_**A/N: The idea for this story came to me while I was at the beach on my birthday. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Detective Jane Rizzoli was making a major move up in her career. She had been working toward this day for as long as she could remember, this promotion being her goal since before she entered the police academy. Detective Jane Rizzoli was moving to the homicide division of the Boston Police Department, the youngest detective to ever do so. It was an amazing feeling.

Because she had been so single minded in her determination to achieve that goal, Jane had never used any of her sick days or her vacation leave. So, before she was allowed to start in the homicide division, her LT had insisted she take a couple of weeks off. Jane had just finished reading Eat, Pray, Love, not that she would tell anyone that, and so she decided to do her own version of that and use some of her savings to take a world trip. She had a passport but it was currently empty of any stamps. Jane was about to change that.

Jane started in Italy, just like Elizabeth Gilbert had, but she had better reasons for it. She was of Italian heritage and had never visited the homeland before. Jane ate her way through Italy, starting in Milan and working her way south to Sicily. It was a phenomenal experience and one of the best weeks of her life.

For her pray, since Jane wasn't very religious, even though she had been raised in a strict, Catholic household, she decided to try some place completely different. She did tour the Vatican while she was in Rome and it had been impressive, the Sistine Chapel worth the price of admission. But, for Jane's pray, she decided to head to another major religion's hub, Iran. The city of Mashhad was said to be Iran's "Spiritual Capital" and from the pictures Jane had seen, it was very beautiful with breathtaking shrines, mosques, and parks. Jane had had to research the customs before she went to the staunch Islamic country, to ensure she respected the culture and had the appropriate clothing.

So that's how Jane found herself in the bustling marketplace in Mashhad wearing loose fitting trousers, a long sleeved, loose fitting cotton shirt, and a headscarf, all in tan colors, positioned in a way that her dark, wild mane of hair was covered. She decided to err on the side of caution and wrapped it tightly, leaving just her face showing. Jane had read how strict the laws were here and they had proven correct when on the plane ride over, the minute they entered Iranian air space, an announcement had been made and all the women on the plane had performed some unspoken synchronized dance of standing up and changing into more modest clothes, head scarves included.

The marketplace was fascinating. Jane had seen the depictions in movies but nothing could really prepare her for the real thing. There was a cacophony of sounds, between merchants selling their wares and just the low din of all the conversations taking place in the tightly packed stalls that went as far as the eye could see. It was superb in its own way and Jane felt herself drifting through, enjoying the experience immensely.

It was when she stopped at one stall, selling all kinds of fruits she had never seen before, that Jane's day took a whole different turn. As Jane was conversing with the merchant, a woman nearby, wearing a full burka, suddenly collapsed, clutching at her chest and crying out in Arabic, or so Jane thought. Jane's detective instincts kicked in and she dropped down next to the woman, attempting to help. Abruptly, Jane was pushed aside and an authoritative voice reached her ears.

"Ma'am, I'm a doctor. Please step aside so I can assist this woman." Jane slid back and decided that the best use of her skills was to control the scene and get emergency services. She spoke to the merchant and found out whom to call and started barking orders to those around. Jane heard the doctor speak to the ailing woman in her own language perfectly, impressing Jane with her fluentness.

Jane periodically looked back at the scene on the ground to check on the progress. The doctor, a woman by her dress, similar to Jane's, except all in black, was commanding the area and effectively treating the distressed woman as best she could. Soon, sirens could be heard making their way toward them and shortly after, men dressed in paramedic uniforms arrived. The doctor instantly filled them in, once again in perfect Arabic, although the men didn't seem to be listening. Jane realized that the paramedics were unused to taking orders from a woman, even if she was well qualified. An argument ensued and Jane stepped in, again, the detective within her unable to standby.

"Excuse me, what's the problem here?" Jane asked innocently, allowing her Boston accent to come through a little thicker than usual to get the attention of all involved in the argument. All eyes turned to her and for a moment Jane was spellbound. She had not previously gotten a good look at the female doctor but now that she had her attention, Jane's stomach dropped at the resplendent, fiery hazel eyes that glared back at her.

"These men are refusing to accept my diagnosis on the sole fact that I am a woman and apparently, despite my decade of experience, think that they are more equipped to help this woman," came the heated, yet honey coated voice of the shorter woman. Her face was completely covered except for her eyes and Jane was glad because she didn't think she would be able to focus otherwise.

"We do not have to listen to any woman about things she cannot possibly know," one of the men ventured to say in a condescending manner. This infuriated Jane and for a moment, she forgot about the stunning eyes still looking at her so hotly and turned all her Detective Rizzoli authority to the man who spoke.

"You listen here, _dude_ , this _doctor_ just saved this woman's life. I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you would stop wasting time arguing about which chromosomes people have and do your job! Doctor-" at this Jane turned to the woman, asking her to supply her name.

"Isles," came the now slightly timid voice and Jane continued her rant, picking up even more steam at the hesitant tone of the once confident woman, "Doctor Isles here has given you her diagnosis. I suggest you radio it in and get this woman to a hospital ASAP!" The last bit was growled out and accompanied by her best Rizzoli glare.

It seemed to have the desired effect because the two men finished loading the woman onto the gurney and rushed back to their ambulance. Seconds later, the sound of the siren was heard moving away from them at a rapid pace. Jane watched the retreating forms with a slight smirk on her face. It was good to know that her skills could work anywhere in the world.

"Thank you, you did not have to step in like that, but I do appreciate your support." Jane turned to look at the woman with a voice that engulfed her like a warm embrace from a close friend. Those piercing eyes were looking at her with shy gratitude and Jane wanted nothing more than to see the rest of the face that went along with them.

"Hey, I should be thanking you. I was way out of my league with that poor woman. I'm glad you came along to save her," Jane said with a shy grin, rubbing the back of her neck in her nervousness as the beautiful eyes crinkled at the corners, letting Jane know that the doctor was smiling.

"Well, it seems that we both have reasons for mutual thanks. Why don't you let me buy you a tea? It's the least I could do." Jane liked the idea of spending more time with this enigma of a woman. The eyes were luring her like a siren tempts a sailor but Jane would happily crash into a cliff to spend just one more minute in this captivating woman's presence.

"Yeah, sure, I could eat." Jane heard the melodic laughter and couldn't help chuckling along. _God, who was this woman?_ Jane thought.

R&I

Doctor Isles led them away from the stall that had been the scene of so much commotion only moments ago and weaved expertly through the crowd toward what looked like a hotel. It seemed to be one that many Westerners frequented, and Jane was thankful for that. She was after all following a strange woman in a foreign country. Additionally, it would be nice to be around some familiarity, if only the sound of her native language.

It hit Jane that the woman spoke with a refined American accent, with just a hint of something else to it. She wondered if she was American too or a transplant from somewhere more exotic. The way the doctor moved, with so much grace and balance, alerted the detective that the smaller woman had some sort of dance training. It would surmise that this delightful creature was not a mere American as Jane herself was.

They went inside the hotel and were settled into a corner of the restaurant that was reserved for women only. This meant that they could remove their headscarves and relax a bit while taking their tea, or in Jane's case, whatever meal she was now dying to eat, her stomach making its presence known with a loud grumble. The melodic laughter floated to Jane again and she looked up at the woman with flushed cheeks.

Then Jane's cheeks flushed for an entirely different reason. As the doctor unwrapped her headscarf, what was revealed underneath was too much for Jane to handle. Staring back at her was the most dazzling woman she had ever seen. Blonde waves cascaded out of the scarf that led to a heart-shaped face with defined cheekbones and full red lips. Jane was already very familiar with those eyes but now, having the context of the entire face to go with it, Jane was floored.

She knew she was staring, mouth agape, but Jane couldn't be bothered to stop it, the beauty of this woman just too overwhelming. The doctor flushed herself now, clearly affected by Jane's gaping, and the look only served to make the woman just that much more alluring. Jane swallowed hard, her mouth full as she was literally salivating at the sight before her. After several awkward moments, Doctor Isles tipped her head down and pushed some of her golden waves behind her ears, unable to hold Jane's intense gaze any longer.

"I didn't get your name," came the bashful voice from across the table. This was enough to snap Jane out of her stupor. She closed her mouth with an audible snap and visibly shook herself. Jane was ashamed of her manners and resolved to treat this gorgeous woman better.

"I'm so sorry," Jane choked out, swallowing thickly to even out her voice, "I'm Jane Rizzoli. That was so rude of me." Jane blushed again and looked down at her hands on the table. What was wrong with her?

There was a slight chuckle from across the table and Jane chanced a glance up through her eyelashes. Doctor Isles was beaming at her with a smile so bright it lit up the entire room. Jane was stunned yet again as there were two adorable dimples on display. Could this woman get anymore perfect?

"It's quite alright Ms. Rizzoli. We have been through quite the ordeal recently." That smile continued to radiate across the table and Jane felt her stomach turn into a net full of butterflies.

Luckily for Jane, it was then that their waitress decided to make an appearance. Jane allowed the doctor to order for them, once Jane had assured her that she would eat anything, and was again impressed when the radiant woman ordered in perfect Arabic. When the waiter left, Jane decided to stop acting like an uncouth brute and actually speak to the lovely woman whom she was about to share a meal with.

"Doctor Isles, how do you know Arabic so well?" Jane asked sincerely, wanting to know everything there was about this enthralling creature. The doctor tilted her head in a manner much like a bird accessing a situation and Jane found the look beyond endearing.

"Actually, I am speaking Farsi. It is used more widely here in Iran as it is native language of the area. But, I do speak Arabic and a few other languages." The answer was given so matter of factly that Jane was a bit taken aback. But Doctor Isles still had a smile on her face which caused Jane's detecting skills to go haywire. This woman was fascinating.

"Wow! That's impressive. I'm barely fluent in English, let alone five other languages." Jane felt a bit intimidated by the woman who sat before her, her beauty being eclipsed by her clearly intelligent mind. There was that melodic laughter again.

"Now, Ms. Rizzoli, from what I have experienced already, I hardly believe that to be true." Jane looked at the enchanting woman. Was she flirting with Jane? There was a sly smile gracing those full lips and Jane's heart fluttered.

"Jane," she croaked. Clearing her throat, she tried again, "Please, call me Jane." This time her signature rasp was in place and she watched as the beautiful doctor across the table responded to it, the hazel eyes dilating slightly at the sound. _Interesting_ , Jane thought.

"Well, Jane, then you must call me Maura." Doctor Isles, Maura, was blushing slightly as she responded. Jane thought the name suited the luxurious doctor and smiled a full Rizzoli smile at the smaller woman, her own dimples on display. Those heavenly eyes lost more of their color at the blinding smile Jane was giving her.

Before Jane could comment on it, the waitress returned with a tray full of drinks and food. The smell was incredible. Jane's stomach growled loudly and this time, both women laughed.

"Buen provecho," Maura said coyly as she brought a fork full of food to her mouth. Jane shook her head at the amazing woman and replied, "Buon appetito." The smile she garnered for her little Italian phrase was enough to fill Jane with unfathomable joy.

R&I

The meal went well. The women fell into an easy dialogue around all the slurping and chewing that was a byproduct of their meal. Jane found out that the brilliant woman before her was a doctor with Doctors Without Borders, stationed in Senegal at the moment. She was in Iran on holiday, wanting to tour around the awe-inspiring mosques and tombs that were littered around Mashhad. Jane revealed that she was a detective back in Boston, on holiday herself before her big promotion to the homicide division. Each woman was equally impressed with the other.

Throughout their time together, the women began to relax a bit more in each other's presence and the flirting began to increase between them. They could only go so far as they were in public in a very strict Islamic country, romantic relationships between women a big no-no here. But, it was clear to them that they had a great deal of chemistry. As their meal drew to a close, Jane began to wonder how she could extend her time even further with Doctor Maura Isles, easily the most fantastic, enticing, amazing person, let alone woman, she had ever met. Before Jane could suggest something else, Maura's soft voice floated to Jane's ears.

"Jane, I have thoroughly enjoyed our time together and I was wondering if you would care to join me for a bit of port." Jane was happy to hear that the sophisticated woman was on the same page and wanted to spend more time with her, but she was not a port drinker and had no idea how to accept the offer but decline the drink.

Her struggle must have been telegraphed on her face because Maura gave her an amused smile before stating in a whisper, "Jane, I am inviting you to my room in this hotel because I would like to get you alone in a more discrete location." The words slowly registered with the detective but once they did, she looked at Maura with big eyes and gulped audibly.

"Check!" Jane squeaked out to the passing waitress, causing the doctor to giggle. Jane wanted to be alone with this woman right this moment.

R&I

Once Maura had paid the check, after much argument between the two proud women, insisting that she invited Jane and therefore should pay, the women reassembled their headscarves before making their way to the elevator. Jane found it hard not to reach out and take the doctor's hand, which was taunting her in the close proximity of the elevator. Jane could feel the electricity flowing between them and was anxiously awaiting the moment they would be behind closed doors.

They exited the elevator and walked to Maura's room, shoulders bumping slightly, unable to keep any distance between them. When Maura turned to a door and rummaged for her key inside her purse, Jane couldn't resist coming right up behind the smaller woman, leaning slightly so that Maura's back was barely touching her front. She heard the doctor inhale an unsteady breath as she fumbled with the key to the door.

"Jane, please, we are still visible and if you don't step back, I will do something that will get us both arrested," came Maura's breathy voice with just a hint of sternness. Jane felt her inner walls quiver at the words combined with the tone of their delivery. She stepped back, but only a few centimeters. It was deemed suitable enough because the doctor was able to get the door open and stepped into the room quickly, leaving the door wide open for Jane to follow.

The minute Jane walked through the doorway, she was immediately pushed roughly back against it, slamming the door loudly. Her body was pinned firmly by a smaller, warm body with surprising strength, sinewy muscles strained as they held the taller woman securely.

"I have wanted you since the minute I heard your commanding voice at the market," Maura purred as she nuzzled her nose into Jane's neck, her lips ghosting over the skin there, working their way up the long neck to the detective's ear. "I am going to ravish you detective," the doctor stated decisively, leaving no room for any argument, not that Jane planned on doing so.

Jane wanted to respond but found that words wouldn't come to her. Instead, she grunted unintelligibly, eliciting a throaty chuckle from the doctor before her lips were captured in a blistering kiss. Jane moaned into the kiss and opened her mouth to allow access to the probing muscle that had been insistently slipping across her lips.

After her breath had been painstakingly removed from her aching body, the two women were panting, leaning their foreheads together. "You are incredible," Jane gasped out. Maura hummed before reclaiming the detective's lips and in one fell swoop, lifted the taller woman off her feet and spun them around, walking them back toward the large bed in the middle of the room.

Jane yipped in surprise when her feet left the ground but didn't care because the smaller woman was devouring her mouth in a way that no one had ever done before. Jane would allow herself to be taken by this divine creature, anytime, anywhere.

R&I

Maura had led their sexual encounter from the moment they stepped inside the room, which was unusual for Jane, but it had been well worth it. The doctor was a passionate, attentive lover, bringing Jane to new heights. Jane felt herself catching some very intense feelings for this woman who was keeping her promise to ravish her.

Not that Jane was passive in any way. She gave as good as she got, worshiping at the altar that was Maura Isles. Jane was convinced her breasts were handcrafted by God herself. She spent almost an embarrassing amount of time lavishing the plush mounds with her tongue and teeth. Maura hadn't complained, the firm grip on Jane's wild curls holding her firmly to the doctor's chest an obvious sign of her approval. Jane had continued to use her tongue to paint the woman's toned body. After over an hour, the women fell spent against the mattress, bodies entangled as they lay sweaty, attempting to catch their breath.

"Goddess, Jane, that was...WOW!" came the enthusiastic honey coated voice of the doctor. Jane chuckled softly and placed a kiss on whatever skin she could reach of the glowing woman.

"Wow pretty much sums it up," Jane's gravelly voice stated, eliciting a low moan from her bedmate.

"Your voice just drips sex," the doctor purred into her ear before nipping at the lobe with sharp teeth. Jane's sex clenched at the action and the words.

"I am so glad I met you today, despite the circumstances that precipitated the meeting." A gentle kiss was placed to Jane's lips before the warm body that had been partially draped across hers disappeared.

Jane's eyes flew open as she watched the naked form of Maura make its way to the bathroom. She heard the sounds of the shower turning on and closed her eyes again to allow the slideshow of images of the naked woman washing that sublime body.

"Jaaaane, you coming?" drifted out of the bathroom to lounging detective, pulling her from her reverie. Jane smiled hugely with her eyes still closed. Soon, she would be.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This will follow in the path of my other Lust stories. This means there will be a love chapter and a bliss chapter. They are already outlined so I just have to flesh them out. Let me know what you think so far. Stay tuned for more!**_


	2. Unassuming Love

**_A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews so far on this story. This chapter is almost twice as long as the last because, well, our ladies deserved it! Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Water spilled down the tanned skin of a living goddess. Jane licked her lips at the sight. She was still stunned that she was allowed to touch, let alone lick, the work of art that was before her. The two days spent worshiping this woman had been the best days of Jane's life. However, it would all be coming to an end soon._

" _I can hear you thinking, detective," a knowing whisper said from in front of her. Jane grinned contritely as hazel eyes found hers over the delicate, freckled shoulders of the woman she was falling for._

" _Guilty as charged," she joked, pulling the wet skin against hers, languishing in the feel of the slick softness. She was going to miss this most of all, the intimacy they had developed over the last 48 hours. They could only share in it within these four walls and the forbiddenness of it all had heightened their feelings._

 _Maura turned now to fully face the detective and wrapped her arms around the slender neck, erasing any space that was left between them. Jane let out a sigh of contentment, the safety she felt in this embrace felt so much like a home she had never known before._

" _I'm going to miss you, Maur," Jane choked out, her emotions getting the better of her. She felt a soft hum against her sternum._

" _And I you, my goddess. I know the circumstances are not ideal and our futures are on two different trajectories." Maura leant back to look at Jane, her gaze penetrating right to her very soul. "Our time together has meant the world to me, Jane. We will find a way back to each other. That I am sure of." She sealed her words with a soft, slow kiss, conveying to the taller woman that her words were sincere. After several moments enjoying the feel of each others lips, the two women broke apart._

" _What time is your flight to Greece?" the doctor asked softly. Jane felt a pang in her chest, the remainder of their separation hitting her right in the part of her heart that now belonged to Doctor Maura Isles._

" _I have to be at the airport in about an hour," Jane replied quietly. Jane felt the full lips press to her neck._

" _Well, then, let us enjoy this hour like we have never done before," Maura stated with relish and claimed Jane's lips in a hot, sloppy kiss. Jane easily gave in to the demand and lost herself to the only woman she was sure she would ever love._

"RIZZOLI!" Jane snapped out of her day dream, one that was a frequent visitor to her in the still moments in her mind. She looked around, dazed, until she saw Detective Vincent Korask standing over her desk menacingly, clearly upset about something.

"Jesus, Vince, what?!" Jane barked back, ashamed to have been found daydreaming but needing to protect the persona she had perfected as the best homicide detective that the Boston Police Department had ever known. For the past two years, Jane had been kicking ass, currently holding the best close rate the department had ever seen. This gave her leeway to respond to her partner, and superior officer, in the manner she just did.

"I have been calling your name for the past five minutes! Where the hell were you?" Korsak asked exasperated. Jane couldn't tell the gruff man that she had been thinking of her lost love, a woman that she had not had any contact with over the last two years.

"Just thinking," Jane grumbled as she turned to her computer screen and began to type loudly, hitting the keys much harder than she needed to.

"Uh huh, well, Pike says he has something for us. I have been trying to get your attention so we can go down there and get a fucking lead on this fucking case!"

Jane felt herself flush at the string of curses. It took a lot to rile up the surly but jovial man. Jane knew she had pushed him to the brink. Well, her and this case. They were working a particularly trying case, made a thousand times harder by the incompetence of the medical examiner. Her two years at Boston's Homicide Division had been a resounding success despite the horrible Doctor Pike.

Jane pulled herself together and stood up from her desk, grabbing her suit jacket as she followed Korsak to the elevators. On the ride down, Jane could feel the older detective staring at her, analyzing her in a way that was most discomforting.

"Something's off with you, Rizzoli," he finally stated matter of factly as the elevator dinged, indicating that they had arrived to the basement, the home of the morgue. Jane blanched at the observation but didn't get a chance to respond before the doors slid open and the squat man stalked out and down the long hallway.

Jane rolled her eyes and took a couple of grounding breaths before muttering under her breath, "Get it together Rizzoli." Feeling better, Jane rushed to catch up to her partner, hoping to finally get a lead on this distressing case.

Jane nearly ran into the stocky frame of her partner when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks at the doorway of the autopsy suite. Jane was about to protest his action when she caught sight of what had caused the older man to come to a stop so abruptly.

Wearing black scrubs and an apron, face shield drawn down over their face, was the identifiable form of a very shapely woman. The scrubs did nothing to hide the delicious curves that lie underneath and Jane licked her lips in appreciation. The figure must have sensed their presence because the woman stopped working and eyes looked up at the detectives who looked like deer caught in headlights.

Now Jane audibly gasped. She would recognize those eyes anywhere, especially now when the all too familiar crinkles shown at the corners, letting the taller detective know that the woman was smiling. The figure stood up fully and removed the face mask revealing none other than Doctor Maura Isles in all her professional glory.

R&I

"Detective, what a pleasure to see you," the honey coated voice Jane had just been dreaming of upstairs wafted over to her. Jane felt the sound like a warm embrace and unknowingly let out a contented sigh. Korsak looked between the two women before finally speaking.

"Uh, who are you? And how do you know Detective Rizzoli?" The older detective's voice was very suspicious and Jane looked at Maura pleadingly, trying to convey unspoken words to her former lover.

"Pardon me, detective, but you interrupted _my_ autopsy. I believe that _I_ should be asking who _you_ are." Jane gaped at the beautiful woman before a small smirk made its way to her lips. Leave it to the doctor to use etiquette to get out of answering the leading question. The taller detective was very proud of her doctor, uh, the doctor. _Not my doctor, never was,_ Jane thought sadly.

"I'm Detective Vince Korsak and this is Detective Jane Rizzoli," Korsak answered brusquely. Jane had to stifle a giggle at her partner's offended tone. "Now, I will ask again, who are you?"

At that moment, Doctor Pike came pushing past them, oblivious as always to what was going on around him. "Doctor Isles, despite what the governor seems to think, I have the best qualifications to proceed with this autopsy." Jane was affronted on Maura's behalf, knowing full well that the tall, blond ME was in no way better than her doctor, ugh, the doctor.

"Doctor Pike, as I have already spoken with you about, I am the new Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Your new assignment will be as the medical examiner for the Western Massachusetts office. If you have a formal grievance, you may submit it in writing and it will be duly processed. For now, I would kindly ask that you finish packing up your things and remove yourself from my office." Jane squeezed her thighs together, the tone of the sexy doctor so reminiscent to the way she had spoken to Jane when demanding she do inappropriate things while in the bedroom...and the shower...and the…

"THIS WILL NOT GO UNREPORTED!" Doctor Pike yelled as he stormed out of the autopsy suite, bumping into Jane and Vince on his way out, not so much as giving them an apology. He did shove a folder into Jane's chest as he walked by. Jane growled as she removed it and began to leaf through it.

"Now, pardon the interruption, I think it has been explained who I am Detective Korsak. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to finish the work I was doing so that I can get you the evidence you require to solve this case." Jane smiled slightly as Maura shot her a wink when Vince glanced over to Jane to judge her reaction to all the events that had just occurred.

"Oh, and I would disregard whatever is in that folder. I am sure it is all useless given the complete lack of process Doctor Pike has been conducting in this office. If you allow me an hour, I will be able to supply you with the pertinent information." With that, Maura flipped her face shield back down and went back to her meticulous examination of the body.

Jane knew that they had been effectively dismissed and grabbed Korsak by the arm. As she turned to remove the stunned older detective, Jane tossed over her shoulder, "Thank you Doctor Isles, I look forward to hearing your results." Jane swore she heard a giggle come from the smaller woman but when she spared a glance as they walked back down the hall, the doctor was the picture of professionalism.

R&I

"What the hell was that?" Korsak demanded when they were back in the elevator on their way back to the homicide bullpen. Jane was lost in her thoughts. Maura was here, in Boston, and would be working with her daily in her role as the new ME. And not only was she the new ME, she was the new CHIEF ME. This was a lot for Jane to process, but there was one fact that Jane was excited about. Maura Isles was living in Boston!

"Janie, I asked you what the hell that was?!" Her partner was at his wits' end and Jane wanted to laugh at the shorter man but held her merriment at bay as she responded.

"I believe that was the new ME," Jane said cheekily as they stepped out of the elevator and made their way back to their respective desks. She heard Korsak snort in her direction.

"I know that, Rizzoli, I meant what was that," here he paused to wave his hand around, indicating at Jane and down at the floor, "between you and the ME? Do you two know each other?" _Damn it_ , Jane thought, hoping that the sparkling chemistry that had always been present between the two women would go unnoticed by her partner. She should have known better.

"I'm not sure what you're implying Vince." Jane chose to go for innocence, not wanting to outright lie to her partner but, not knowing where she stood with the doctor, Jane didn't want to reveal too much.

"Ugh, you barely said two words down there and we all know that is not like you, Janie." Jane scoffed at this and Korsak chuckled at her indignation. "Oh stop with the nun act." He let out a breath that sounded like a deflating balloon before he continued. "Well, at least she seems way more competent than Pike, so hopefully we will finally get somewhere on this case!" Jane nodded absentmindedly, already considering how she was going to approach the alluring woman who was now her colleague.

R&I

True to her word, Maura made her appearance upstairs in an hour. Jane was alerted to the approaching presence of her former lover by the clicking of high heels on the tile floor, a sound that was extremely foreign in the BPD squad room.

"Detectives, I have the results for you," came the confident voice of Doctor Isles as she stopped at the corner of Jane's desk. Jane looked up from the lead she had been tracking down and couldn't help taking in the full effect of Maura back in her life.

The doctor was now wearing a very flattering, form fitting red, pleated dress with a zipper that traveled the length of her body. The dress showed off the doctor's sculpted shoulders to perfection. Jane let her eyes slowly make their way down the curvy body before settling at the bare skin of Maura's calves that led to five inch black heels. Jane had to suppress a moan at the vision in front of her. She heard a small snicker come from above and returned her gaze to the eyes that had started it all for her.

"Did you see something you liked, detective?" Maura purred softly, for only Jane to hear. Jane felt her inner walls quiver and squeezed her thighs shut once again. If Maura wasn't careful, Jane would be taking her right here in front of everyone. When Jane didn't answer, the doctor gave her a bright smile and winked at her before turning to include Korsak in the conversation.

"I found traces of fiber in the victim's throat which I ran through the database and was able to identify as a carpet fiber from a 1990s Toyota Camry. Additionally, there was a bit of fluid on the fiber that, after extensive testing, proved to be an accelerant found in paint thinner. From the notes I saw on the case, I believe you have a witness who drives a 1995 Camry and works as a house painter?" The faux innocent look on Maura's face was almost enough to make Jane get up and kiss the woman, on top of just providing the evidence they needed to bring the supposed "witness" in for questioning!

"Whoa, Doctor Isles, you got all that from a fiber found during your autopsy?" came the awed voice of Korsak. Jane had forgotten he was even in the room, her attention so focused on the delectable, brilliant woman standing inches away from her.

"Of course, I am only remiss that it took me so long," the elegant woman stated before handing Korsak the folder with her findings as she strutted back out of the room.

"Oh, and Detective Rizzoli, if you could come down to the morgue when you are done questioning the suspect? I have a question I would like to ask you." The words were tossed airly over the deliciously bare shoulder and accompanied by another discreet wink before the ME disappeared down the hall.

"Damn, Janie, I don't know whether to be jealous or concerned for your safety," Korsak stated as he went to get his jacket so that they could go to the DA and get a warrant. Jane wanted to say both but instead just shrugged and followed her partner.

R&I

By that evening, Jane and Korsak had closed the case that had been the bane of their existence, even going so far as to get a confession from the suspect. It helped that Maura had brought them even more evidence to link him to the other bodies, having redone the autopsies to collect things that Pike had missed. The doctor was making quite the impression on her first day.

Jane was wrapping up writing her report when she heard the sound of heels clicking on tile. She tensed slightly before relaxing as the presence of Maura soothed a part of her soul that had been aching for the other woman for over two years.

"Detective, I believe I asked you to come down to the morgue when you were done with the suspect." It wasn't a question and the voice left no room for argument.

"I got caught up writing my report. I wanted to get things down while everything was still fresh in my mind," Jane responded while typing furiously to complete her last thought. When she was done, she swiveled in her chair to look at the gorgeous doctor. Maura was still wearing the dress and Jane did another full body perusal, not trying to hide her appreciation for the form of the woman in front of her.

Jane smirked when she saw Maura flush before she cleared her throat and said, "well, that is very ardent of you. I suppose that is why you have the best close rate in the department." Jane beamed with pride that Maura knew this about her but also felt uneasy that Maura knew so much and Jane knew so little. The detective did not like being at a disadvantage.

"I do what I can. Is now a good time for that chat?" Jane asked, feigning innocence, having a pretty good idea what Maura wanted to discuss. At the slight nod she received, Jane called out to Korsak that she would finish the rest of her report later and wished him a good night. The older man chuckled slightly but responded in the affirmative. The two women made their way to the elevator and stepped into the metal box when the doors opened.

As soon as the doors closed, Jane had her arms full of one Doctor Maura Isles. Soft lips claimed hers and proceeded to steal every last breath she had within in her lungs. Jane moaned into the kiss, responding in kind once she got over the initial shock of the attack. The women only broke apart when the elevator dinged and the doors began to open revealing that they were on the first floor.

"Come along detective, what I have to ask you needs a venue change," Maura demanded, dragging a finger down Jane's arm as she sashayed out of the elevator. Jane watched with unbridled desire as the hips she knew intimately swayed for her benefit, the backside she had worshiped encased perfectly in that dress. The detective would follow that sight anywhere.

R&I

Jane was surprised when Maura led her to a black, newer model Mercedes Benz. Jane should have known the doctor would drive something like this but it still jolted her a bit. They had talked about Maura's family money but having only spent time with the woman in Iran, mostly in a hotel room, her wealth really had never been on display.

"Nice ride," Jane rasped, for something to say to cut through the sexual tension that had settled between them since the elevator.

"Yes, it is quite comfortable. I do believe it would look better with you behind the wheel though," Maura's silky voice said as they pulled away from the precinct. Jane felt wetness collect in her panties at the words and the way they were delivered. Jane could imagine herself behind a lot of things in this car right now.

"Thanks?" Jane squeaked out, too affected by all her lustful thoughts. She knew that she should be asking Maura a host of questions, like what the hell she was doing in Boston, but at the moment, Jane's hormones were driving and her brain was just along for the ride.

Maura laughed lightly, the melodic sound causing goosebumps to erupt across Jane's skin. She had loved that sound in the brief time she had spent in the other woman's company and had done everything in her power to hear it as often as possible. Basking in the sound for a few more moments, Jane realized they were headed toward the heart of Boston.

"Where are you taking me, doctor?" Jane asked, dropping her voice an octave just to watch the reaction it caused in the woman who had been in total control. Jane was rewarded for her efforts when white knuckles appeared on the steering wheel and the elegant neck of the doctor bobbed slightly from an audible gulp.

"I have bought a home in Beacon Hill. I thought we could have dinner, catch up a bit." Jane was again amazed at the revelation of where the doctor had chosen to reside, the swanky neighborhood one of the most expensive in the city. The detective was also taken aback by the suggestion of talking and dinner. Hadn't Maura wanted to ask her something?

"That sounds great but I thought you wanted to ask me a question," Jane queried, unable to just take the woman's word. She received a quick glance that revealed a slight smirk and amused eyes before the doctor responded, "all in good time, detective."

R&I

Maura's house was beautiful, as Jane would expect, but it also made the detective wonder just how long the doctor had been in Boston. The place was perfectly decorated in what Jane would recognize as Maura's style and there were no boxes in sight, all leading Jane to believe that Maura had been settled for quite some time. Her thoughts must have been displayed on her face because the doctor looked at her with amusement before speaking.

"I hired a company to get everything settled while I was wrapping things up at Interpol in Paris. I gave them very specific instructions. I just arrived yesterday." Jane processed the information as the doctor moved to the kitchen and took out some menus from a drawer.

"I unfortunately do not have it in me to cook tonight, although I would love to do so for you at another time. Would you care to order something for us? I would like to get more comfortable after such a busy day." Jane nodded her agreement, her mind already racing to a naked Maura.

Once again, her desire must have been painted on her face because, as the doctor slid past her to head toward the stairs, she brushed her lips against Jane's cheek, squeezing her arm affectionately. "I am so glad that you still think of me like that Jane, after all these years." Before Jane could answer, the smaller woman was gone, her heels clicking up the hardwood stairs.

R&I

Jane ordered from an Italian place that she knew would meet her standards. She had a vague idea of what Maura would like and decided to take a chance, the doctor clearly trusting her with the decision. The woman in question emerged right as she hung up the phone.

"Oh, I feel so much better now. Jane would you like some wine? I believe I have earned a glass or two myself." Jane turned to answer and was immediately transported back to Mashhad.

The smaller woman had changed out of the sinful dress and was now wearing loose fitting pants and a long sleeved shirt similar to what the doctor was wearing when they first met. The color was a light gray, not black, but otherwise, she was dressed the way that was ingrained in Jane's mind.

Jane couldn't resist and stepped toward the smaller woman, taking her into her arms and kissing her soundly. They each moaned into the kiss, this time taking their time to explore each other's mouths thoroughly. It was only when air became a necessity did the two women break apart, Jane burrowing her nose into the blonde waves that she dreamt about constantly, Maura nuzzling into Jane's neck. Both women released a satisfied sigh simultaneously.

"I've missed you so much, Maur," Jane said into the comfortable silence they had been sharing while lost in their embrace. The smaller woman nuzzled more and placed a soft kiss to Jane's throbbing pulse.

"And I you, Jane. That is actually why I am here," came the muffled voice below. Jane blanched at that, uncertain if she had heard the doctor right.

Pulling back to look directly at the doctor, Jane asked, "you came to Boston for me?" Maura blushed slightly at the intensity of Jane's gaze before nodding her head in the affirmative.

"I have so much to tell you Jane. And of course, something to ask you." Maura smiled nervously at the last part. Jane was about to ask that they just get to the question but the doorbell sounded, interrupting their moment. They both looked shocked, it was too early for it to be their food. Maura pulled out of Jane's arms completely to answer the door, the doorbell chime resounding through the room again. Jane followed, her detective instincts kicking in as well as her need to be close to the smaller woman.

When Maura opened the door, without checking the peephole Jane noticed, there stood a delivery person. Both women looked at each in shock before Maura looked at the person and said, "my, that was quick!" The person looked confused as they checked the order slip in their hands.

"You ordered twenty minutes ago. We aren't too far from here." Both women looked at their watches and indeed, twenty minutes had gone by. They must have been lost in their bubble for longer than they realized.

"Oh, uh, thank you. Where do I sign?" Maura recovered first and addressed the delivery person.

"It's already paid for ma'am. Have a nice evening." The delivery person handed Maura the food, turned, and left as quickly as possible. It wasn't until the doctor turned around that Jane understood why. A good deal of Maura's left breast was visible through her disheveled top, Jane's wandering hands clearly having freed the mound of flesh from the confines of the smaller woman's bra during their make out session.

"Um, Maur, you might, um, want to, um," Jane stuttered out, waving her hand to her exposed breast vaguely with her hand. The doctor looked down and immediately flushed a beautiful rose color as she quickly righted herself while shoving the bags of food at Jane. Jane had to fight hard to resist laughing at the flustered woman.

"Not one word or sound, Detective," Maura growled out as she stalked toward the kitchen, clearly embarrassed by what had just occurred. Jane gulped before following the huffy doctor.

"I wouldn't dare," Jane said sincerely, letting her hand trail down the shorter woman's back as she met her at the kitchen island. "I'm sorry, Maur. I didn't realize I had gotten so handsy." Maura glared at her for a moment before her face transformed into a heavenly smile.

"I love that I have that effect on you Jane but I am mortified to have answered my door that way!" The doctor turned and hid her face against Jane's chest as Jane engulfed her into an embrace, rubbing her hands soothingly across the toned back.

"Well, I think that you just gave them the best tip they ever received," Jane joked, earning her a sharp pinch to her side. "Oomph! So violent!" The pair laughed playfully before beginning the dance of plating their dinner.

R&I

They were sitting at the dining room table enjoying the delicious Italian food, Maura with a glass of red wine, Jane with a beer that Maura just so happened to have stocked in her fridge which also just so happened to be her favorite. They were mostly silent, sharing shy glances and heated looks occasionally. As they finished their meal, the two women sat back, Jane patting her stomach affectionately.

"Mmmm, that hit the spot," Jane said by way of an apology after she let out a most unladylike belch. Maura laughed at her while shaking her head, a look of adoration on her enchanting face.

"Oh Jane, you should have let me pay. I wanted to buy you dinner," the doctor pouted adorably. Jane couldn't resist leaning over and kissing her plump lips, humming in delight at the taste of yummy sauce on the woman's lips.

"You said you would make me dinner. I think that will make us even," Jane responded, crossing her arms over her chest to signify that that particular discussion was done. "What you can do now is tell me, finally, what you are doing in Boston." Maura looked at her a little hesitantly before taking a long sip of her wine.

The doctor rose from the table and began clearing the plates, taking them to the sink. Jane got up to assist but Maura shooed her away, giving her another beer before telling her to go to the couch and make herself comfortable. Jane started to argue but the look that came across the usually angelic face made Jane scurry to the couch hurriedly.

Maura joined her shortly, her wine glass refilled, and placed the drink on a coaster on the coffee table before turning to look at Jane directly. She asked Jane for her hands, which the detective freely gave, waiting as patiently as she could for the long awaited answer to her question.

"I was in Senegal for a few more months after I met you. You left such an impression on me and that first month was difficult. I felt so alone after finally finding someone that understood me and really saw me, all of me." Jane felt her heart ache for the loneliness that Maura must have gone through then. Jane understood, she had felt the same thing while she had toured around Greece, the love portion of her trip. However, Jane knew that those few days in Mashhad with Maura had truly been her love. She had known then that she was in love with Maura Isles.

Maura looked at her guiltily then before continuing her tale, " I met Doctor Ian Faulkner shortly after that. He was this charismatic, classically handsome man from Australia whom everyone wanted, but for some reason he chose me to focus his attentions on." Now, Jane felt her heart ache for another reason. The way Maura spoke about this man made the detective know she was not going to like what she heard next.

"It was a whirlwind romance, but nothing like what we had. I did get caught up in feeling loved and I ended up doing some things that I was not proud of. I knew I needed a change and so when an opportunity came up to go to Interpol, back to France, it seemed like the perfect way to right some wrongs." Jane knew there was a lot more to that story but for now she would let the doctor finish. Maura squeezed Jane's hands lovingly, pressing soft lips to the backs of her palms before she continued her story.

"It was during my time at Interpol when my thoughts of you came back full force. I could not resist looking you up, with all the resources available to me, it was not hard to keep track of your career. Jane, you really are most impressive." Maura beamed at her then and Jane felt herself heat up, a flush rushing up from her neck across her face. She knew she was good at her job but to hear such an accomplished woman like Maura compliment her, well that was almost too much.

"I was reminded of our time together in Mashhad almost constantly. I could not get you out of my mind, Jane, and I realized that I did not want to." She smiled beautifully at Jane then, dimples on full display. Jane felt her breath catch in her chest. She would never tire of that smile being directed at her.

"About four months ago, I was at event with my parents for the Isles Foundation and mother mentioned casually that the governor of Massachusetts had lamented about his need for a new chief medical examiner. That there was this rookie detective who was making a name for herself and that he needed to help her by removing all the obstacles in her path, which included the current medical examiner. I knew immediately whom he was referring to and I felt like it was a sign." When Jane gave her a disbelieving look, Maura amended, "Yes, I know, I am not one to believe in such things, but honestly at that point, I was grasping at anything that would lead me back to you, Jane." Jane gave her a small smile, her emotions all over the place at the moment.

"I reached out and spoke to him and the rest is, as they say, history." Maura looked at Jane earnestly now, awaiting her reaction. Jane was filled with so many emotions but the main one was gratitude. Yes, Maura had been seriously involved with someone else but it had been two years since the women had even spoken to each other. Jane told herself to tamper down her jealousy.

Jane cleared her throat before she responded to the intricate tale. "Wow, that's a lot Maur. I can't say that I'm not jealous of this Doctor Faulkner." His name came out as a growl and Maura laughed lightly as she kissed Jane's hands again. Jane glared at the doctor for a moment before she returned the kisses, pressing Maura's hands to her lips.

"But, I was no saint while we were apart. I tried dating people too but no one could compare, Maur. You ruined me for everyone else. Just this morning-," Jane started and then felt ashamed to admit that she had been daydreaming of the woman in front of her now. Maura tilted her head in the manner she did when she was interested in something and Jane had to lean forward and kiss the woman thoroughly, just because she could.

"I think of you often," Jane said instead after releasing the smaller woman's lips, in a voice so quiet Maura had to lean forward to hear her. "I'm so happy you're here, Maur." Maura used their linked hands to force Jane to wrap her arms around her and, leaving Jane's hands securely on her waist, took her soft hands and held Jane's face with such care.

"Jane, I love you. I have loved you since the first day I met you. I do not know why I allowed two years to go by before I told you but I do not want to let another single day pass. I love you. I am in love with you." Maura kissed Jane so softly then, almost as if she was afraid to break the detective.

And maybe she was right, because at that moment, Jane felt so fragile. Her heart was fluttering at Maura's heartfelt declaration but, the part of her that held her insecurities was telling her to run, run as fast as she could as far away from this whole situation. The war going on inside Jane must have been clear in her deep brown eyes because Maura looked at her sadly before finally posing the question that had brought them to this moment.

"My question for you, Detective Rizzoli, is: do you love me?" Maura looked so unsure of herself, a look that seemed so foreign on the woman who was normally brimming with a sexy confidence. Jane knew the answer to the question instantly but something kept her from shouting it out.

Maura watched her carefully, her hazel eyes darting back and forth between Jane's. When Jane didn't answer after several seconds, Maura kissed her one last time on the lips, a chaste kiss that felt almost like a goodbye. The doctor dropped her hands from Jane's face and sat back on the couch, turning to face the fireplace, picking up her glass of wine, and gulping down the almost full glass.

Jane felt like everything was moving in slow motion. How had she gotten here? Just this morning she had been longing for the woman who was now sitting next to her. Just this morning, the detective was beyond frustrated at her work situation and almost as if by magic, the woman next to her came out of thin air and solved all her problems. So why couldn't Jane just tell her doctor how she felt?

It was at that thought, the thought of Maura finally being hers, the ability for Jane to call this amazing woman, this heavenly creature, hers, that finally settled the battle going on within her. No longer did she want to run away. She wanted to run toward Maura, toward _her_ doctor.

Maura started to get up, her glass now empty, and head to the kitchen. "Your silence speaks volumes, detective. Thank you for indulging me tonight. I am suddenly feeling quite tired so I will show you out." The once honey coated voice now sounded like molasses, so slow and sad that Jane knew she needed to act quickly, unable to hear the heartache it held any longer.

Hopping up in one motion, Jane flew over the back of the couch and caught the retreating woman from behind, pulling her back toward her, holding her firmly against her front. The detective folded her arms around the smaller woman, engulfing her within her taller form, and pressed her lips to the back of the golden head.

"Maur, I have only ever loved one person in my life," Jane began, pressing another kiss to the head that smelled of vanilla and some glorious fruit. She felt Maura tense in her arms, starting to struggle to break free of the detective's secure hold. "And I am so lucky that she loves me too," Jane finished, spinning the disoriented woman around and looking her straight in the eyes.

"I love you, Doctor Maura Isles. I have loved you since the first day I met you. I have dreamt of you every night for two years, even when we were still in Mashhad together. Thank you for coming back to me." Jane felt the tears collecting in the corner of her eyes as she watched the shocked hazel eyes in front of her turn watery as well.

The two women just held each other and stared, enjoying the moment that their mutual love was confirmed. Jane smiled at the smaller woman in her arms, her doctor. After several moments, Jane couldn't wait any longer and she kissed Maura hard on the lips, picking up her doctor and walking her back to the kitchen island. She heard the sound of a glass shattering on hardwood floor.

"Leave it, Jane. I don't care. Kiss me, please!" Maura breathed out before sealing her lips against Jane's again, continuing the fiery kiss that they had started. Maura began to grind her center against Jane's waist and the detective wanted so much to give her doctor what she wanted.

"Maur, just so you know," Jane said seriously as she pulled away from the searching lips, the doctor groaning at the separation. Lust blown eyes connected with Jane's as she smirked her best Rizzoli grin at her woman. "I am going to ravish you," Jane finished, using Maura's own words against the smaller woman as Jane captured the parted lips into a passionate kiss. And Jane kept her word, for the rest of the night, Jane ate her doctor for dessert, over and over again.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Phew, is it hot in here or...;-) I hope you all liked this one! The bliss chapter is left and will be uploaded next week after the holiday. Let me know what you thought. Happy early Thanksgiving to those who celebrate! Until next time!**_


	3. Outright Bliss

_**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I am so glad you liked this little nugget that came to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter of bliss!**_

* * *

The last few months had been more than Jane could have ever asked for, the detective reflected as she sat staring at her computer screen. Sure, there had been a few bumps along the road as Jane and Maura navigated what it was like to work together, the doctor proving to have very specific methods when it came to how she conducted her crime scenes.

The first scene they had worked together had left the couple very heated for all the wrong reasons. The doctor had not appreciated Jane's cavalier attitude toward guessing, and the detective had not appreciated the way the doctor would not call an obvious murder for what it was. A spirited argument had ensued and it took Korsak stepping in to separate the two women, who had been almost chest to chest, shouting at each other.

Luckily for both of them, that heat had translated quite well into passion, and they had worked out all their earlier frustrations with each other over an athletic evening of sex at Maura's that involved more broken glasses and a bit of blood. Jane had teased Maura by saying, "Are you sure that's blood, doctor? It could just be a reddish-brown stain?" That had earned Jane a well deserved spanking that she had enjoyed just a little too much.

Eventually, the couple had found their rhythm, and the close rate that Jane had boasted before almost doubled now that she had a more than competent ME to assist her rather than hinder her. All in all, things were great. Well, except for one thing.

Despite their early declarations of love and frequent, almost nonstop, time spent with each other, things were actually moving quite slow between the two women. Maura had not wanted to tell anyone about their relationship, wanting to establish herself first at the precinct before they knew she was dating Jane. And that right there, the label Maura had used for them, was another point of contention for the detective.

Maura always said they were dating. She never called Jane her girlfriend or partner or anything else that would signify that their love was something more than causal. It haunted Jane since she had never said I love you to any of the people she had previously dated. She had meant what she said to her doctor about Maura being the only person she had ever loved. For Maura to not want to put a label on things was triggering all of Jane's insecurities. However, the detective, who was usually so brazen in all aspects of her life, could not bring herself to address this with her love.

That was why three months after Maura had become the new Chief ME, Jane found herself sulking at her desk. She knew she was being petty, considering that Maura told her, all the time when they were alone, that she loved her and showed her in countless ways and orgasms. Jane had never been so physically fulfilled before in a relationship and she knew it had to do with the depth of the feelings the women shared for each other. That was part of why Jane was so frustrated. Jane wanted to declare to the world that the incredible woman that was Doctor Maura Isles was hers and hers alone.

Part of what had triggered Jane that day was hearing Detective Darren Crowe being the misogynist pig that he always was. However, this time the focus of his disgusting comments was the woman who took up all of her mind that wasn't used to solve cases.

"I mean, she may be a cold fish with that personality," he had stated making a stank face, "but have you seen that body in those dresses? My god, all I want to do is-". Jane hadn't stuck around to let him finish, storming out of the squad room before she decked the bastard. Korsak had followed her out and led her down the stairs to the cafe. He was the only one who had an inkling about what was going on between Jane and the doctor but he was allowing Jane her space, and for that, she was very grateful.

"Jane, you know he's an idiot. Don't let em get to you," he had whispered to her while they waited in line for coffee that was only slightly better than what they brewed upstairs in their breakroom. Jane let out a deflated breath, trying to ease the tension that had settled in her neck and shoulders.

"Yeah, I know, Vince. I just hate the way people talk about her," Jane rasped out, trying to hide her emotions in her place of work. She needed to keep her tough guy image, but it was hard whenever Maura was the subject of conversation.

"I get that. Maybe you should bring her down to the Robber for a few drinks, let the guys see what's she like out of the office." Jane thought over her partner's suggestion. It would be good for them to get out of the house. The couple spent most of their time over at Maura's, eating, watching TV, and fucking each other's brains out. Jane smiled to herself at the last thought. Yeah, that was amazing.

The smile slipped off her face, though, as she thought about what Vince had said more. Jane was tired of feeling like a secret. Why should they have to hide their relationship, let alone their love? At that moment, Jane resolved to talk to Maura about making a public appearance soon.

R&I

The couple was lounging on Maura's couch later that night, having just finished a nice home cooked meal that the doctor had made for them, as a celebration for closing another case. It had been delicious, as Maura's cooking always was, and now the two women were just lazing around, enjoying each other's company as they digested their meal. It was Maura who broke the comfortable silence.

"Jane, how was your day?" Maura asked from where she was nestled against Jane's side, her blonde waves tickling Jane's nose.

"Ugh, it was ok," came Jane's short reply, not wanting to get into what Crowe had said. She knew what Maura would tell her and the detective just didn't want to hear it at this moment.

"Just ok? We closed our twenty-fourth case together. I would have thought you would be overjoyed." When Jane just grunted, Maura sat up to look at Jane more critically. Jane tried to look unaffected, but she knew how well her emotions were displayed across her face, as if it were a marquee.

Maura's eyes softened as she brought her hands up to caress Jane's face. "Baby, what's wrong?" The pet name almost melted Jane, her doctor using it so infrequently that it always caused butterflies to stir within Jane when she heard it.

Jane turned to finally look at her love, and, seeing how sincere and loving she looked, decided to bring up the tough subject that had been weighing on her.

"Crowe said some stuff about you today, well not just today but, yeah, I wanted to react, but since no one knows about us, I just had to take it." Jane watched as the doctor worked through what she had just said. She saw the hurt flash behind those enthralling hazel eyes before it was replaced with sadness.

"What kind of stuff?" the doctor asked in a very small voice, causing Jane to feel like a monster for even having brought this up, especially when they were having such a pleasant evening.

"Oh, just his typical sexist bullshit. But, when he says those things about you, I want to rip his face off," Jane growled out. She saw Maura's eyes constrict at her tone before they returned to their full hazel glory.

"Jane, dear, you know I do not advocate violence. I am sure you could say something to him and report him to your lieutenant instead, and that would be much more effective." Maura was always so reasonable and tried to give people the benefit of the doubt. It was one of the many things that Jane loved about her doctor, but also something that they would agree to disagree about.

"No, Maur, I _have_ said things to him before, when I first started in homicide, and I _have_ reported him. It does no good and he just comes back after his "sensitivity" training a bigger prick than before!" Jane was getting worked up again and couldn't sit still any longer. She hopped up off the couch and began to pace the length of the living room.

"It's just not right, Maur. I'm the only one that gets to see the soft, gentle side of you." When Maura looked at her like she was going to protest, Jane hurried on. "Don't get me wrong, babe, I love that I get that side. I really do, but people at work think you are some sort of machine!" Jane was flailing her arms around in a fashion true to her Italian heritage.

"Jane, I do not care what they think. At work, I am the professional I need to be to represent the governor's office and the trust he has bestowed upon me to represent the state in this role. It would not do anyone any good for me to show our colleagues what I am like when I am with you." Maura was so pragmatic in her speech, it made Jane feel all the more irrational.

"But, Maur, they call you the Queen of the Dead!" Jane almost yelled out in exasperation. She watched as Maura's eyes bugged out at the volume of her statement and the nickname she had garnered. Her professional mask dropped then, and she bit her lip. Jane watched as her love tried to hold back tears. Jane rushed back over to the couch and knelt before her doctor, taking her hands into her own.

"Maur, I know you aren't any of those things. I just want other people to know as well. I mean, if I can't tell them because I'm your girlfriend, then I would at least hope you would show them and try to be their friend." Maura looked up at her now, watery eyes gazing at her in confusion.

"G-G-Girlfriend?" was the stuttered question that came from her befuddled doctor. Jane wanted to slap her forehead at her slip up. God, this whole situation was so infuriating. Jane almost started to apologize, but after the day she'd had, the detective had had enough.

"Yeah, I know you hate labels, or whatever, but god dammit Maur, I'm your fucking girlfriend and I hate that you don't want anyone else to know that, let alone me!" Jane got up from the floor and made her way to the front door, grabbing her keys and badge off the table. She opened the door and looked back for a brief moment, seeing the bewilderment on her love's face.

"I love you, Maura, but I won't be a secret anymore. Call me when you figure out what you want." With that, Jane closed the door softly behind her, struggling to keep the tears that were threatening to fall at bay so that she could drive back home to her lonely apartment.

R&I

The next day was tense for Jane. Maura hadn't called her at all the previous night as she had hoped, and it seemed like the doctor was avoiding her today. Jane felt a little guilty about what had transpired the night before but not enough to apologize. She knew she was in the right, maybe not in how she had told Maura how she was feeling, but in the feelings themselves.

When she hadn't heard from Maura by the end of the work day, Jane decided to accept the invitation from Korsak to meet up with the guys at the Dirty Robber, the cop bar close to the precinct. It had been months since Jane had attended, as she had been spending all her free time with Maura. Korsak had even stopped asking her to come, sensing what was suddenly taking up so much of Jane's time. He must have sensed that Jane needed the distraction today and had extended the invitation. The old guy really was a great partner and friend.

Jane was a burger and fries and two beers in when she felt a shift in the air behind her. The bar seemed to suddenly get quieter too, which only made her more aware of who had entered the room. She didn't turn around until she heard the soft clearing of a throat at her side. When the detective did look toward the sound, those hazel eyes that would always ensnare her captured her once again.

"Detectives Rizzoli, Korsak, I was told I could find you here." When neither spoke immediately, the doctor licked her lips nervously, an action Jane couldn't help but follow with her eyes, and asked a little more hesitantly, "may I join you?"

Vince looked over to Jane with big eyes and gave an almost imperceptible shrug, letting Jane know it was up to her. Glancing at Maura out of the corner of her eye, she saw how anxious the doctor was getting and decided to take pity on her.

"Sure, why not?" she said. Jane started to scoot over in the booth they were sitting in, but Vince got up surprisingly fast and offered Maura his seat.

"Please Doctor Isles, have a seat. What can I get you? It was my turn to buy the round." Jane looked at him curiously, knowing full well that they had each been buying their own drinks all night.

"Oh, well thank you, Detective Korsak, that is very kind. I will take whatever red wine they have." Now Jane knew her doctor was beyond nervous, the smaller woman having very exacting tastes in wine. Korsak seemed to think this was odd too but turned to head to the bar nonetheless. The women sat in an uncomfortable silence for several moments before Maura finally spoke.

"You," came the single worded statement. Jane looked up from where she had been idly playing with the last of her fries. She felt like she had come in at the tail end of a conversation. Jane quirked an eyebrow at Maura, asking the smaller woman to explain.

"You asked me what I wanted. I am telling you: you. I want you, Jane." Her normally stiff and upright posture melted, the doctor slumping onto the table as if under a heavy weight.

"I am sorry if I made you feel like a secret. That was never my intention, Jane. It is just that, after Ian," Maura paused, trying to judge what saying that name would do to Jane. Jane felt her blood boil briefly but then managed to rein in her anger towards the man who had had Maura's time, attention, and body.

Maura tried again, "After my last relationship that developed in the workplace, I have tried to keep those two parts of my life separate. It was for self preservation purposes and I never realized how much it would hurt you. Jane, I never want to hurt you." She reached tentatively across the table, as if to touch Jane, but before she reached Jane's arm, the doctor withdrew her hand. Jane immediately missed the warmth that she knew the appendage contained.

Before Jane could comment on anything the doctor had said, Korsak arrived back to the booth with a handful of drinks. He placed a beer and a glass of red wine down on the table before starting to make his way toward the back of the bar.

"Vince, where're you going?" Jane asked, not understanding what was happening. Korsak looked at her like she was stupid and just cast his eyes between the doctor and Jane.

"An old buddy of mine from the academy is in the back and I thought I'd catch up for a bit." He looked pointedly at Jane. "I think you two will be fine without me." He didn't wait for a response before he turned and left the two women alone again.

Jane took the fresh beer and delicately scooted the full glass of wine over to her doctor. Maura gave her an appreciative smile before she cautiously brought the glass to her full lips for a small sip. Her face lit up at the taste and she took a larger sip, humming to herself as she put the glass down. Jane couldn't help smiling in amusement at the smaller woman.

"This is surprisingly good. I would not have thought that this "cop bar" would have such a fine vintage here." Jane now smiled fully at her doctor. The woman could be so pretentious and adorable at the same time.

"Yeah, you know us cops, just a bunch of brutes," Jane teased as she took a pull of her beer. To make her point, she pushed out a loud belch, before looking at Maura challengingly. Maura had the sense to blush at her words, but that didn't stop her from admonishing Jane for her manners.

"Jane, I never said such a thing despite your recent comportment." Now she reached out with confidence and wrapped her delicate fingers around Jane's wrist.

"Besides, I would hope by now you know just how much I love your brutishness in certain, more intimate settings." Her last words oozed with sensuality and Jane almost spit out the sip of beer she had just taken.

After recovering from the near spit take, Jane fixed Maura with a stern look. She shook her head when the woman looked back at her coquettishly. "Jesus, woman, you go from one extreme to the other, I swear." Maura laughed at this and squeezed Jane's wrist affectionately before she let go and brought the glass of wine to her lips for another taste.

"Well, Jane, we have never been in a place where we could be outwardly demonstrative until now, and we have yet to bring our relationship out into the public." Maura narrowed her eyes, before she continued in a tone that made Jane instantly wet, "baby, you have no idea just what I am capable of." Jane wanted to jump her lover right then and there but only just remembered where they were.

"Maur, don't tease," Jane's gravelly voice growled out as she clenched her thighs together, causing a delicious friction in her pants. She was so horny, having gotten used to regular, daily sex with the heavenly creature who was just sitting out of reach. Before Maura could respond, they were interrupted by a loud, obnoxious voice.

"Well, if it isn't the queen of the dead and her dyke friend." Jane growled for different reasons now as she turned to look at the smug face of Detective Darren Crowe. Jane imagined herself punching that smirk right off the man's face and her hands clenched into fists at the thought.

"Oh, how original of you, Detective. I am sure you are merely compensating for the micropenis that clearly sits sadly in your pants. It is a shame that all your infinitesimal brain could come up with as a way to demean two powerful, intelligent women was that derivative drivel." Maura finished her statement with a sad glance down at his pants, nodding as if confirming her statement.

Both Crowe and Jane were left speechless, although Jane was sure that she had just fallen in love with her doctor a little more. Crowe stood there looking like a fish out of water for a few more seconds, his mouth working without so much as a sound, before he turned and stalked away. Apparently his miniscule brain couldn't think of a retort to Maura's thorough dressing down.

Jane was so proud of her love. "See, this is why you should come out more often! The look on Crowe's face was priceless!" Jane cheered. Oh, Maura may have just made herself a legend with that burn, Jane was sure it would get around the bar quickly enough.

Maura sipped her wine again before replying with all the class that her upbringing provided. "As I stated last night Jane, one does not need to resort to violence in order to harm someone else. A few well crafted words can more than do the job." She smiled then, that full dimpled smile that meant she was especially pleased with herself and all Jane wanted to do was kiss her.

It must have shown on her face because Maura looked at her coyly and said, "do it. I have missed your lips, Jane." That was all the encouragement the detective needed.

Jane slid out of her side of the booth and extended her hand to Maura. The smaller woman instantly took it and Jane used her strength to pull the woman out of the booth and right into her arms. She wasted no time claiming the lips of the woman she never wanted to live without, making sure the kiss was soft, yet leaving no question that she was claiming this woman as her own. Maura responded immediately and soon the two women were lost in each other, their kiss saying all that needed to be said about what they meant to one another.

The women were only brought back to their surroundings when a few wolf whistles finally reached their ears. They broke their kiss and looked around in a daze. Seeing several cops looking at them with shiteating grins made Jane realize the display they had just put on. She started to flush in embarrassment. That was until Maura's strong voice rang out in the quieted bar.

"Now that we have your attention, I would like to formally state that Detective Jane Rizzoli is my girlfriend, whom I love with my entire being. She is mine and I am hers." All the men in the bar just looked back at her as if she had two heads. Maura nodded, and said just as loudly, "as you were." She slipped her arms around Jane's neck and brought her lips up to meet Jane's, which were parted in shock at what Maura had just done.

"Have I made my intentions clear enough for you?" Maura whispered against her lips. Jane was too shell shocked to respond so she just nodded her head. Maura smiled and kissed her deeply. After several seconds, she pulled back, and sought out Jane's eyes.

"Move in with me Jane." Jane was gaping again. "After last night, I never want to sleep without you again. It was pure torture. I love you, I want you, and I need you. So please, move in with me."

Jane was overwhelmed. Within 24 hours, Maura had gone from wanting to hide everything to going for broke. It was taking Jane a few moments to catch up. When she finally processed everything that that had just happened, a big smile made its way across her face. Maura mirrored it as she brought her lips to Jane's again.

"Really, woman, you don't do anything by halves, do you?" Jane said in awe when they had to come up for air. Maura laughed that melodic sound that meant she was full of joy and Jane knew she wanted to hear that for the rest of her life.

"Detective, you surely know me better than that," Maura teased. Jane snorted and pushed the smaller woman away. Maura looked at her in disbelief before Jane took out her wallet and left several bills on the table. She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and pulled the smaller woman to her.

"Let's say you and me go home. I think we have some make up sex waiting for us there," Jane said in her best sexy voice, letting her voice drop an octave in just the way she knew Maura liked. She was rewarded with Maura's eyes dilating into black pools of desire.

Placing her other hand in the small of her doctor's back, Jane began to guide them out of the bar. She heard a lot of "way to go Rizzoli"s on the trek out and couldn't help but feel both proud and embarrassed, but mostly proud. When they got outside, Maura looked up at her with loving eyes.

"Now I see why you did not want to hide. I am so proud to be your girlfriend, Jane." Maura reached up to kiss Jane chastely before pulling the taller woman to her car. "Now, about that make up sex…"

Jane barked out a laugh. So this is what it felt like to be blissfully in love. She could get used to this.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I was going to end it here but decided that since I never gave you a hot and heavy scene I would do an epilogue for that. Don't say I never you give you anything ;-) Stay tuned for more!**_


	4. Epilogue

_**A/N: Here is the promised epilogue! It is definitely NSFW and is pretty hot if I do say so myself ;-) Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jane took a deep breath as she leaned against the door. She was headed into uncharted territory but judging by the wetness between her thighs, Jane was so ready to start the journey. The detective took a moment to smooth down her uniform, wanting to look pristine for what she was about to embark on. As she reached her pants, Jane couldn't resist readjusting the bulge that protruded from her crotch. She had to work hard to stifle a moan when the end of the toy rubbed up against the rough patch just inside her tunnel.

It was now or never, so Jane pushed off the wall and headed toward the parked car. She took one more cleansing breath before she knocked authoritatively against the window. The glass lowered slowly, revealing a heavenly creature with honey blonde tresses, a heart shaped face, and the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen. The detective fidgeted for a moment but stopped abruptly when she remembered she was in control here.

"What's the problem officer?" came the soft voice of the gorgeous woman enclosed in the expensive car. Jane caught a whiff of a floral scent that made her mouth water. She had to swallow several times, her salivary glands working overtime as the delicious aroma reached her nostrils, causing them to flare with her rising desire.

Clearing her throat softly, the detective adjusted her stance to look more intimidating, making sure to jut her hips towards the window, letting the alluring woman inside see just what she was working with, before she responded, "it's detective. You really don't know why I stopped you?"

Jane watched as hazel eyes fixated on the bulge in her uniform trousers, a pink tongue peeking out to lick plump lips. The detective ached to take those lips and claim them as her own but she had something to deal with first.

"I am sorry, detective, I have no idea why you stopped me," the voice replied innocently. Long eye lashes batted at Jane coyly and it took all her willpower not to laugh at the woman. Many suspects had tried to flirt with her before to try to get out of a citation or worse. However, the detective had to admit, this woman almost could get Jane to bend the rules a bit.

"In that case, please exit the vehicle." Wide eyes looked back at her so Jane put more bass in her voice and practically barked, "NOW!" This spurred the elegant woman to open the Mercedes door and gracefully get out of the car, exposing a well toned leg and a foot encased in a 5-inch red heel. Jane barely stopped herself from groaning out loud at the sight.

When the woman had extracted herself from the vehicle and closed the door, Jane moved closer to her as she growled out, "turn around and put your hands on top of the vehicle, ma'am."

Jane had her thumbs tucked into her belt, the fingers of her left hand brushing the handle of her gun, her right, her shield. Jane knew full well how she must look and let a smug smirk form on her lips when the sophisticated woman in a sinfully tight dress licked her lips again before complying with Jane's orders.

"I still do not know what I have done to garner this treatment, detective," the socialite stated haughtily, her pretentiousness irking Jane. The detective stepped even closer to the disobedient woman and used her knee to push against the toned legs, forcing the woman to spread her legs.

"You're suspected of harboring an illegal substance. I'll have to frisk you, ma'am," Jane rasped lowly, her lips inches from the suddenly shivering woman.

The detective smiled to herself as she began to trail her hands up from the woman's sculpted calves that were accentuated by the unreasonably high shoes, moving slowly over a firm backside, continuing their journey to quivering shoulders before she leaned into the smaller woman's body to finally join her hands to those still on the roof of the car. Jane made sure to rub her package against the pert backside that was at the perfect height. She felt more than heard the moan that rumbled from the smaller woman at that action.

"Detective, it appears that you are the one who is harboring something. Perhaps a concealed weapon." The voice floated to the detective's ears on a cloud of lust, desire clear in the breathy delivery of those words. Jane was really struggling not to break down and take what she wanted right here, out in front of the world.

Instead of responding, Jane ground her hips against the firm bum, entwining her fingers with the slender ones below hers, essentially confining the smaller woman between the car and her taut body. This time, both women let out a moan, neither able to hide their raging desire.

"Jane, as much as I am enjoying this, I need you, now," Maura begged, thrusting herself back against Jane, breaking character. Jane groaned as her doctor became more forceful with her motions.

"I know, Maur, I know. Let's get inside before we really cause a scene that may get us both arrested."

R&I

 _Flashback to earlier in the night_

 _Jane was getting ready in their bedroom, fussing over the way her uniform fit. She hated how masculine it was, encouraging her fellow officers to make disparaging remarks about her sexuality. Jane was already self conscious enough, having to accept a commendation in front of everyone she knew and a bunch of top brass, let alone being in her formal uniform. While Jane was fretting, Maura walked in, rambling with her head down._

" _Jane, dear, we need to get going, if we don't leave soon we-" the doctor stopped speaking suddenly, causing Jane to turn and look at what had caused her girlfriend to go speechless so abruptly._

 _What Jane saw was a gaping Maura Isles who had fire in her eyes. Jane felt the heat of that gaze scorching her entire body, setting her libido off and running. Maura finally met her eyes and Jane had to use all her will power not to throw the smaller woman on the bed and devour her, or more accurately, judging by the way Maura was licking her lips, let the doctor devour her._

" _Maur, is there something wrong?" Jane asked in faux innocence, taking a small step toward her love. Maura watched the movement with a predatory gaze. Jane felt goosebumps erupt across her skin under the stodgy uniform. Maura closed her eyes momentarily, taking a deep breath before she responded to Jane's question._

" _I have never seen you in your dress blues before," was the throaty answer. Maura's pupils were blown when she reopened her eyes, the hazel having fully been taken over by black pools of desire. Jane loved the look on her girlfriend and really wanted to ditch the event that was being held in her honor to honor something else completely._

" _You like?" Jane asked, turning slowly with her arms held out wide, allowing Maura to get a look of every inch of her._

 _The detective had her wild mane of raven curls tamed into a tight, slick bun, the style accommodating the regulation hat she had to wear in her dress uniform. Jane usually felt about as unsexy as she could get in this getup, but right now, the way her lover was looking at her, she had never felt sexier._

 _The only thing that stopped the couple from throwing their plans out the window for more pleasurable activities was the sound of Jane's phone ringing, the Darth Vader theme song letting both women know exactly who the caller was. Maura sighed before she finally turned away from her intense staring._

" _Jane, it is your mother probably wondering where we are." Her voice was so sad and reluctant, it almost broke Jane's heart._

 _Jane didn't rush to answer the phone, instead choosing to rush forward and take her doctor in her arms, engulfing her in a heated embrace. Nuzzling her nose against Maura's ear, Jane husked, "to be continued." Maura whimpered before forcefully separating the pair, both of them knowing if they stayed so close in each other's proximity, they would never leave the room._

" _Come along, detective, the guest of honor can be only so fashionably late." Jane watched as Maura walked out of their bedroom, hips swaying more than usual, entrancing the detective. Jane groaned to herself as she grabbed her hat and exited the room. This was going to be the longest night of her life._

 _And Jane had been right. The evening dragged on as speeches were made, dinner was served, and more speeches followed. Throughout the whole shindig, Maura was plastered to her side, her hand never leaving a part of Jane, whether it was her thigh when they sat at the table, or her lower back when they were standing schmoozing with all assembled. It was driving Jane crazy and the detective knew that her doctor knew exactly what she was doing._

 _That was why when the night was finally over and Jane had gotten her award, the detective had rushed the couple to Maura's Mercedes, making Maura drive them back to their house as fast as possible. Jane couldn't wait to pay her love back for all the teasing she had been dishing out all night. She had started the minute Maura had pulled away from the curb and had been completely taken by surprise when Maura had beat her to the punch._

 _At a red light, Maura turned to her and looked longingly, eyes trailing all over her frame. "Jane, love, I have a request," the doctor had asked while biting her lip in such an adorable yet extremely sexy way. Jane was dripping in her nether regions and would have agreed to just about anything right then. After a grunt of acknowledgement, Maura continued with a slight smirk._

" _You see, Jane, you in that uniform has reminded me of a fantasy I have always had…" Maura trailed off as the light turned green and she turned back to face the road as she restarted their journey home. Jane was all ears, loving when she got to fulfill one of her love's fantasies, appreciating how much trust Maura had in her to even tell her about them, let alone live them out with her._

" _Tell me," Jane's gravelly voice filled the car, her desire simmering just below the surface. Maura whimpered at the sound and licked her lips before continuing._

" _It involves an officer, a certain appendage, and a traffic stop…"_

R&I

Jane was so ready to take her doctor in every way possible. She just managed to get Maura inside the house without tearing her panties off and fucking her hard against the car. If the car had been in the garage, Jane might have considered it. _Mmmm,_ Jane thought, _I'll have to save that for another time_.

The detective was forced back to the present when sharp teeth bit hard into the place where the sinews of her neck met her collarbone. She yelped out, before roughly squeezing the deliciously firm cheeks that were filling both her hands. Her doctor moaned at the sensation.

"Jane," Maura panted, now soothing her harsh bite with her talented tongue. "Take me, please, baby. I need you so badly." Jane loved it when her put together doctor begged. It spiked her arousal even more, and that was saying a lot.

Not wasting anymore time, Jane lifted her love off the ground and carried her over to the kitchen island. She quickly ripped off Maura's panties, feeling how soaked they were. Jane let out a moan as she worked her long, slender fingers through the dripping folds at the apex.

"Oh, baby, please, baby, please," Maura begged, withering her hips as Jane teased her entrance. The toy she selected was on the larger side and the detective wanted to ensure she wasn't going to hurt her love. But, as Maura continued to beg and started clawing at the buckle of Jane's uniform trousers, Jane knew she couldn't hold out much longer.

"Tell me what you want, Maur?" Jane rasped out in her best seductive voice as she stepped back from between the doctor's spread legs. Maura looked at her so wantonly as her eyes settled on the bulge in Jane's pants. Stretching out one hand, all the fingers but the index finger retracted until Maura pointing.

"I want that, in me, now," her love growled. That was all the detective needed to hear. Quickly, she unbuckled her pants, and began to wriggle out of them before a stern voice stopped her.

"Leave them on, detective. I want Detective Rizzoli, the youngest and most decorated detective in Boston, to fuck me tonight," Maura purred. Jane felt her inner walls clench at the thought and immediately made her way back between Maura's legs.

With one hand, she spread the doctor even more open for her and with the other, she pulled the long, black cock from her trousers. In one swift motion, Jane buried the toy to the hilt, loving the way Maura's lips parted and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The detective began a punishing pace, encouraged when her love hooked her legs around Jane's back, pulling her even closer, the doctor's hips thrusting forward to meet every one of her thrusts.

"Yes, detective, harder! FUCK! Just like that, JAAAANEE!" Maura began thrashing below the detective who didn't relent as Maura crashed into an intense orgasm, the climax surprising the doctor at both its intensity and quickness.

Jane continued to work her woman through her aftershocks, intent on sending the smaller woman right into another mind blowing orgasm. Jane herself was teetering on the edge, the toy rubbing perfectly against her hardened nub and tickling the rough patch just inside of her.

Maura's face was frozen in a silent scream as Jane lifted her slightly, changing the angle of her thrusts to hit that spot within the doctor that only Jane had even been able to manipulate just right. And then she was screaming Jane's name again as she tumbled over the edge.

Jane slowed her thrusts, placing Maura gently back down on the island. The doctor was spasming as the aftershocks from so many strong orgasms back to back worked through the smaller woman's body. The detective placed soothing kisses all over the clammy skin of her love, loving the goosebumps that erupted at each spot her lips had been. When Maura stopped shivering, Jane slowly eased the large toy from inside the thoroughly used channel of her love, causing the doctor to moan in both arousal and disappointment.

"Baby, where you going?" Maura asked breathlessly. It made the detective feel so proud that she was allowed to do this with this amazing woman. Instead of a response, Jane quickly removed her pants and took off the harness, moaning at the feeling of all her juices dripping off the toy. Her pants were also soaked, from both Maura and herself. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain that to the dry cleaners. The detective felt Maura watching her every move.

After Jane stepped out of everything, she moved back to her love and resumed her place between the creamy thighs of her doctor, caressing the smooth skin of her legs, starting from her ankles and gliding them up until she reached the apex.

"Don't worry, doctor, I'm not done with you yet." Jane smirked as Maura gasped when her fingers connected with the sensitive bundle of nerves that was still straining from its hood. The detective looked at Maura for an extra minute, both of their eyes still smoldering from their shared desire.

"Hold on Maur, I'm starving and I know exactly what will satisfy me," Jane husked before dipping her head between Maura's thighs and going to work.

"Fuck JAAANE!" The detective smirked as she ravished the woman she loved, slowly fingering herself in the process.

R&I

An hour later found the couple sprawled out in their bed, naked with limbs entangled, completely spent. After Jane had coaxed out two more orgasms from Maura with her mouth, the detective had carried her exhausted and jelly limbed doctor upstairs. When she had placed the woman down on their bed, Maura had surprised her by suddenly pulling Jane down on top of her and using her impressive strength to flip them over.

"Did you have fun detective?" Maura had purred as she removed Jane's shirt that was soaked from sweat and cum. Jane was too aroused to speak so she just nodded her head. Maura gave her the smuggest grin before she yanked Jane's shirt off in one motion, tearing it from her body.

"Good, because it is my turn now." Then Maura had began evening out the score, bringing Jane to the heights of pleasure, with her mouth, her fingers, and her delectable body. It had been amazing and some of the best sex the couple had ever enjoyed.

"God, Maur, maybe we should play out your fantasies more often," Jane gasped out, still trying to recover from the last massive orgasm Maura had just given her. The doctor was sprawled out on top of her, the blonde tresses spread across her chest, the doctor's lips lazily kissing Jane's impressive abs.

"You do not have to ask me twice, Jane. I have so many left to share with you," her doctor practically purred out, her voice slightly muffled from her position. Jane moved her arms to engulf the smaller woman, bringing her to lay more fully on top of her so that she could kiss the swollen lips she would never get tired of.

After placing a slow, lingering kiss, Jane pulled back just enough to whisper, "I love you, Maura Isles. I am so glad you came back to me and I never want to let you go." Jane almost let slip something she had been thinking about a lot lately, but just managed to refrain. This wasn't the time, but soon, Jane would ask her love the four words that would link their fates forever.

Maura slowly opened her eyes, fixing Jane with adoring hazel eyes that had been the catalyst of everything that had happened to them over the last three years.

"I love you, Jane Rizzoli. Nothing and no one could ever make me let you go, not even you." Maura gave a cheeky smile as she proceeded to koala hug Jane.

They both let out a bark of laughter and nuzzled into each other, sleep starting to overcome the couple as their exhaustion from their marathon love making caught up to them. As they drifted off to sleep, both women knew that this is how they wanted to spend the rest of their lives: together, forever.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, that's all I wrote :-) Hope it made up for leaving you hanging throughout this story. I know I needed a cold shower after writing it. :-) Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. I am so happy you enjoyed this crazy idea of mine. Until next time!**_


End file.
